clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Sumouski
Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski is one of the three main protagonists in Clarence. He is one of Clarence's friends. He loves to do all sorts of crazy things so that he can enjoy having fun with Clarence, Jeff, and everyone else. Like his friends, he is socially awkward. He was originally voiced by Jason Marsden in the "Pilot," but was replaced by Tom Kenny in the series. Personality Sumo is a scrappy, streetwise kid who grew up on the right side of the wrong side of the tracks. When problems arise, Sumo's solutions are unorthodox and often messy. A wild card and fearless to a fault, Sumo is unpredictable, independent, and often acts without thinking things all the way through. Sumo is fiercely loyal to his friends, and always available. Jeff and Sumo are polar opposites, but Clarence bridges the gap between them. Sumo is the instinctual third of this trio. However "Chimney" its is shown that he quite handy as he was able to build a ladder out of sticks and shoe laces. Appearance Sumo used to have long, brassy hair, but asked Clarence to cut it, as heard in the "Pilot." He currently has no hair at all, except for several strands. He has a big forehead, small, and somewhat crooked teeth, with spaces in between some, and has big eyes and big pupils as well. Sumo wears a black t-shirt, cut-off jean shorts, and dark red boots. Episode Appearances *"Pilot" Season 1 *"Fun Dungeon Face Off" *"Pretty Great Day with a Girl *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Lost in the Supermarket" *"Clarence's Millions" *"Clarence Gets a Girlfriend" *"Jeff's New Toy" *"Honk" *"Dollar Hunt" *"Zoo" (mentioned) *"Man of the House" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Dream Boat" *"Slumber Party" *"Nature Clarence" *"Average Jeff" *"Lizard Day Afternoon" *"The Forgotten" *"Neighborhood Grill" *"Belson's Sleepover" *"Too Gross For Comfort" *"Pilot Expansion" *"Rough Riders Elementary" *"Nothing Ventured" *"Bedside Manners" *"Jeff Wins" *"Suspended" *"Turtle Hats" *"Goldfish Follies" *"Straight Illin" *"Detention" *"Hairence" *"Lil' Buddy" *"Tuckered Boys" *"Water Park" *"Breehn Ho!" *"The Big Petey Pizza Problem" *"The Break Up" *"In Dreams" *"Balance" *"Spooky Boo" Season 2 *"Lost Playground" *"Bird Boy Man" *"Freedom Cactus" *"Escape from Beyond the Cosmic" *"Ren Faire" *"Time Crimes" *"Saturday School" *"Attack the Block Party" *"Field Trippin'" *"Ice Cream Hunt" *"Stump Brothers" *"Sneaky Peeky" *"The Tails of Mardrynia" *"Gameshow Comic Appearances *Clarence - Issue 1 *Clarence - Issue 2 *Clarence - Issue 3 *Clarence - Issue 4 *Clarence - Rest Stops *Clarence - Chicken Phantom Short Appearances *"Beauford T. Pusser" Relationships Clarence and Sumo laughing.png * [[Clarence Wendell|'Clarence']] - The two of them enjoy doing lots of cool and fun stuff together. He can also be a bad influence on Clarence sometimes and he will constantly get them into some trouble. Sumo and Jeff watching TV.png * [[Jeff Randell|'Jeff']] - Sumo finds Jeff a bore. Even though they did have fun at Jeff's house when Clarence was away, he still finds him boring. The two of them are friends, but Clarence seems to be the one that glues their friendship together. Story time with Belson.png * [[Belson|'Belson']] - Sumo hates Belson because he's a jerk, but he did like where he dumped trash on him and stole Belson's Acedia video game console. Gallery The gallery for Sumo can be found here. Trivia * Sumo has -5 buddy stars in "Clarence's Millions," since Ms. Baker "took" one away. *Sumo is less wild, and noticeably more smart and serious in "Jeff's New Toy". *He has a yellow backpack as seen in some episodes. *In "Rough Riders Elementary", his name is revealed to be Ryan. *In "Nothing Ventured", in the police sketch drawing he resembled Popeye. *Sumo's the only one bald in the trio. *Sumo is the only one in the trio that has ears, which Clarence and Jeff lacks. *The same gag from "Jeff's New Toy", where Sumo punches Jeff when he freaked out because he woke him up. was reused in "Nothing Ventured", except Clarence avoided. *Sumo's brothers made him a cake out of sponges and shaving cream. *Sumo has over 12 siblings. 9 young brothers, 2 older brothers and one sister. *It's unknown how Sumo knows Cooter and Seabass. *He won the Acedia 64 on not getting pranked. *Sumo kind of has feelings for Clarence in the episode, "Straight Illin". *Sumo finds math and tests boring. *"Nature Clarence" was the only episode Sumo had a supporting role. *He is the second Cartoon Network character to have a feral personality, the first is Ezekiel from Total Drama. *He is somewhat sadic, because he laugh when a goat bitted off Joshua's ear. *According to storyboard artist Sam King, Sumo wouldn't survive the Weird-mageddon in Gravity Falls. http://givememountaindew.tumblr.com/post/132229135592/do-you-think-it-would-be-fun-to-see-clarence *In "Bird Boy Man", He was the 2nd character to be shown nude. **First being Clarence in "Goose Chase". es:Sumo pt-br:Sumo Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Clarence's Friends Category:Sumozski Family